Range appliances generally include a cooktop portion and an oven portion. The cooktop portion of certain range appliances includes gas burners for heating cookware, such as griddles. Recently, gas cooktop appliances with integrated griddles have become popular. Integrated griddles on gas cooktop appliances are positioned over a gas burner and are heated by combustion of gaseous fuel and air at the gas burner.
Providing an integrated griddle can have drawbacks. For example, certain gas cooktop appliances with integrated griddles include an elongated burner for more evenly heating the integrated griddle. However, elongated burners can provide limited utility outside of heating griddles, and consumers generally only use griddles occasionally. As another example, a size of integrated griddles may be limited due to the need to center the integrated griddle over the gas burners. Integrated griddles can also block a significant portion of airflow to the gas burner as well as exhaust from the gas burner, which leads to poor combustion and excessive heating of cooktop components.
Accordingly, a gas cooktop appliance with features for evenly heating a griddle would be useful. In particular, a gas cooktop appliance with features for evenly heating a large griddle would be useful.